thekildorfandomcom-20200214-history
Timeline and brief description about Reaal's History
The history of Reaal is one of many tales most of which have been lost through the passage of time. These are the events that have managed to surrvie, recorded in the written history of Reaal. (Needes Updated) 'The Common History of Reaal' In the beginning there was nothing, not even the concept of nothing. An exsistance of pure chaos, the Old Ones named this void The Unustamine. The Old Ones are the first sentient beings that formed out of this void because the concept of nothing is not nothing and for this fact the First made the old ones out of nothing and through their own will they became who they were. 0 TB - The beginning of The Old Ones: The Old Ones meet to discuss and form the realm of Kildor their world. To coexist in reason and not the void chaos that has no form that existed before this instance. 1 YATB – The formation of Kildor: In what is considered one year after time began (TB) The Old Ones finish forming their realm, Kildor, however due to disputes in what should go were they divide the area into dominions which is to each was their own. 259 YATB – The Beginning of the End: The first wars break out amongst the mortals of each the dominions. However as the wars in sued it became unclear as to which dominions was who's. As races clashed and refugees fled war mixing with the others in safer dominions who's Old One dictated peace and prosperity the confusion became to great and the Old One's decided that they would leave the realm of Kildor and create a plane their own where they would create a race of beings that would very simmilar and wouldnt fight and they would leave the mortals of Kildor to own devices and they created the Asral Sea a plane of Celestial beings that wouldnt wage war aginst them or themselves and they could watch over Kildor. 396 YATB – The Rise of the Legion: After years of waring a Kingdom establishes dominance and rules all other dominons this Kingdom is know as the Legion. The Old One Ney'rul's dominion. The race that he created is the undead hoard Ney'rul looked at the other races that the Old Ones created and what happened to the gift of mortality and gave life to their fear and created this skeletal race known as the Damned. Darkness descends the realm of Kildor 589 YATB – The Birth of the Gods: The Old Ones grew tired of the Kingdom of the Damned ruling over all their sovereign dominions and decided to destroy the race with Ney'rul's permission they proceeded to descend into the realm and went to destroy the kingdom. To much their surprise the lord of the Damned was stronger then they could have ever imagined and met them on the field of battle and he killed many of them. The only Old Ones to survive were Ney'rul and Stratos. The battle caused such a great cataclysm that a crater was formed on the battlefield this latter became known as Loss the castle of The One. The battle also caused such devine power to be released that a few mortals became something stronger then the Old Ones had ever been. They called themseves gods. The gods who rose out of the mortal races were The One Lord of the Damned, The Raven Queen of the Elves, Korellia of the Humans, and Bahamut of the dragons. These six beings were the only remnants of divinity left in the land of Kildor. Ney'rul felt such a great depression and hatred for the race he created he left the reason and logic of Kildor and created the plane of Kanntaus the plane of never ending suffering for those who did evil deeds after there mortality came to a crashing end. Stratos seeing that the plane of evil was horrified that Ney'rul would create such a place went and created the plane of Taevas the plane of never ending pleasure to reward those who did good deeds during their life. 596 YATB – The Formation of Good: With Stratos and Ney'rul off making new planes the gods were left dealing with The One they met him in battle every chance they got however the most they ever could do against him and his army was not die. The One was too strong to be defeated by the Gods. Korellia, Bahamut, and The Raven Queen meet in secret one day with a special orb one of the Old Ones left behind. They looked into it and saw that this orb was embodied with the power to change the coarse of time a magic so old and strong they couldn't believe that The One had missed it. This orb was the Orb of Jarjekord the orb that had formed the realm of Kildor before it was sectioned into domains. With this orb they vowed to find someone who could wield its magic. They left Kildor into The Unustamine seeking the other realms that Stratos, and Ney'rul had created hoping that they would be one of the Old Ones who wielded its power. 3400 YATB – Asrmrwulf Rises: After many years of conflict the mortals of Kildor decided that The One was invincible and the evidence of the Gods and The Old Ones was erased except for the Book of Olelus which the Old One kept it hidden within his castle Loss. Which would later be named Guildsburg. However one human who had found a scrap of paper, that survived the burning of the night before, that depicted the most beautiful woman he had ever seen. A woman clad in heavy armor with a head of hair that looked like it was on fire. She had such conviction in her eyes had such determination that he lost himself. A spark ingigted in his soul and at that moment his mind touched hers. Korellia was astonished that a human who existed 3000 years after the divine spark had left Kildor was able to communicate with her. Instead of fearing Korellia he stood his ground and asked what he could do to win her affection. She told him of the history that had been erased in the years that had transpired after her departure from Kildor, she ended her tale with actually telling Asrmrwulf her greatest desire and that was the death of The One. Asrmrwulf responded, “I will make it so.” 3402 YATB – Asrmrwulf reads the Book of Olelus: Asrmrwulf knew that The One had the book of the Olelus and that it was the only way to unlock the magic of the Orb of Jarjekord. Asrmrwulf gathered all those who would follow him and formed a army and marched on the castle Loss. During the battle The One came out to fight the army of Asrmwulf. Amongst the carnage Asrmrwulf snuck into the castle Loss and read the Book of Oleus. Upon reading the first word of the book all knowledge of the magic the Old Ones used he understood. He transcended his mortality at that moment however he couldn't rise to the level of a god. He rejoined the battle and managed to feind off The One so that remainder of his forces could retreat. 3412 YATB – The Gods Return: The gods plus Stratos and Ney'rul returned to the Realm of Kildor to fight The One with Asrmrwulf who by this time had united all the mortal races aginst the Legion of the Damned. 3413 YATB – A New Era: The Gods and Asrmrwulf engage the Legion of the Damned on the fields of battle outised the natural fortress that the castle of Loss was surrounded bye. The battle was terrifing it razed so much of the realm Ney'rul fell mortaly wounded during the battle. The Gods were on the verge of loosing and Asrmrwulf was left with a terrible descision. Die to The One or destory everything but a small area around the Castle of Loss and trap The One in the Orb of Jarjekord. The spell left the Realm of Kildor a desolate wasteland and the Orb of Jarjekord wasint shining as bright as it had before the spell. It had shown like a small sun briliantly, gloriously, and it warmed the hearts of those who looked upon its glory. Now it looked murky but Asrmrwulf could see that some of the power was still there. Ney'rul and The Raven Queen struck a deal for his countinued immortality. He gave up what power he had left to her however her pure hatred for the race that he created she ordered him to serve her in The Realm of Kildor to hunt down the remnants of the Legion. 3420 YATB – The Rebuilding of Kildor: Asrmrwulf was very pained about the loss of Kildor's splendor. The Gods had returned to the Astral Sea and Ney'rul stalked the realm seeking who he return to the Raven Queen's embrace who now was the god of those who souls would leave the realm of Kildor. It had been seven years and the realm of Kildor hasent shown any signs of recovering from the Old One's magic. Asrmrwulf decideds to use the last of the power that the Orb of Jarjekord to rebuild as much of Kildor as he can. He managed to rebuild a large area when something awful happened. The One was still inside the orb and the power of the orb was the only thing keeping him in check when the power was diminished enough he tried to break free. At the last moment Asrmrwulf had realised his mistake and threw the orb down the abyss that was under the castle of Loss but before the orb left his hand it turned into a sphere of pure darkness and began destorying utterly the area around it. The magic however could only stretch so far. Asrmrwulf sealed the Abyss with earth using his own magic and knowledge of the Old One's magic he turned the castle of Loss into the city of Guildsburg. 3421 YATB – Korellia's Visit: Korellia remembered the promise that she made to Asrmrwulf and witnessing the events of the Rebuilding of Kildor came to discuss with him the implications of the Orb of Darkness that he had acidentaly created. They began to argue and Korellia became enraged and imeditly walked outside Asrmrwulf's room and told her followers to don armor and aquaire weapons and descend in the darkness that was below the city to destroy all evil that they found. She returned to the Astral Sea with a deep resentment towards Asrmrwulf and his failure to destroy The One. Asrmrwulf being spurned and rejected by the only thing he truly loved gave into depression and hid himself from the world apointing his friend Bane the title of High Lord of Guildsburg. 3453 YATB – The Church of Light is Born: Korellia, The Raven Queen, and Bahamut form the church of light Korellia as the strong arm seeking out evil and destorying it. The Raven Queen as the preserver of the natural order destorying the old remnants of The Ones presence the undead. Bahamut the viligint defender of the meek. Stratos dosent agree to these methods and is treated as an outcast in the Astral Sea 3841 YATB – The Kingdom of Kildor: Asrmrwulf emerges from his depression and establishes the rule of the four houses. His four sons Cammander, Marketh, Dane, and Vaprus are to marry and continue his line since they didnt have his immortality. He chooses Dane as the first High Lord of the four houses. Asrmrwulf tells his sons that the strongest one at the time of succsesion among them is to rule and that the three other houses of Kildor are to be subservent to the High Lords house. After establishing the four houses he creates a magical diminsion to ease the growing pain of Guildsburg. Asrmrwulf then retreated back into his castle. 3842 YATB – Closing the Abyss: Korellia ends the ventureing into the abyss searching for the Orb of Darkness. 3856 YATB – The Rise of the Orcs: Orcs begin raiding the outskits of the Kingdom of Kildor the High Lord orders the house of Cammander, and Dane to go engage them in battle. 3858 YATB – The Black Stain of Cammander: After a two year campaign. Cammander rebels aginst the High Lords house. Civil war insues. 3861 YATB – The War Ends: Cammander signs the Pact of Ages agreing to never rebel aginst the High Lords House again. Recostruction of Guildsberg comenses. EDIT 3889 YATB – The First Succsesion: The High Lord Dane dies, a week after the funeral war erupts on the streets of Guildsberg. 3890 YATB – Dane Wins: Dane wins the house war Voitja Son of Dane is the new High Lord the first law he passes is the Succseion decree that only the lords of the Houses will do non-leathal battle to determin the new High Lord. Section heading Write the second section of your page here.